


Falling For You

by Seblainer



Category: So Weird (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Clu and Fiona are three years apart in age. What happens when Fiona turns eighteen and is ready to tell Clu that she’s in love with him?





	Falling For You

Fandom: So Weird  
Title: Falling For You  
Characters: Clu Bell and Fiona Phillips  
Pairing: Clu/Fiona  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Clu and Fiona are three years apart in age. What happens when Fiona turns eighteen and is ready to tell Clu that she’s in love with him?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 632 without title and ending.

*Falling For You*

Clu stood alone by the bar and watched as Fiona danced with some guy she had gone to school with. It was her graduation party and she was now officially an adult.

When the song ended and the guy walked off, he smiled when Fiona walked over to him. “Hey Clu, are you having a nice time?” Fiona asked and Clu nodded.

He glanced at everyone dancing around them and then said, “Fi, I was wondering if we could talk after your party. Alone, somewhere where we won’t be interrupted.”

When Clu said that, it was Fiona’s turn to nod. “We don’t have to wait, we can talk now.” She slipped her arm into Clu’s, and then led him outside, so that they would be alone to talk.

“I’m glad you suggested this. There’s something that I really need to tell you. Something I’ve been wanting to say for a while,” Fiona smiled as she told him, “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m falling for you, Fi -” Clu said as both of them spoke at the same time, then fell silent at the same time, each surprised at the other’s words.

“What did you say?” Fiona asked in surprise. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she stood there gaping like a fish, as she tried to figure out how to respond.

Clu smiled. “I said that I’m falling for you. I’ve been feeling like this for years. Ever since you were fourteen and I was seventeen. You’ve been the girl I’ve been waiting for. Or should I say woman?”

“Who says that you have to say anything?” Fiona asked before she moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around Clu’s neck, stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him.

Clu started to smile, but it was cut short when he felt Fiona’s soft lips against his own and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist as they kissed.

His hands ran gently up and down Fiona’s back, happy with not doing anything other than that. He was completely into their kiss, their first kiss and he knew there would be many more to come.

Fiona’s lips moved against his, then he felt her fingers running through his hair and Clu sighed softly. No other woman made him feel the things that she did.

No other woman came close to being as kind, beautiful, smart or amazing as Fiona was. Clu was certain of that. Maybe it was because he was in love with her, or maybe it was just true.

Either way, those things rang true to Clu about Fiona and he looked forward to the two of them spending lots of time getting to know each other in this new way.

When they pulled back from the kiss several minutes later, both of them only inches away from each other, the two of them stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath. “That was amazing,” Fiona whispered.

Clu nodded and said, “Yeah, it was just as great as I always knew it would be.” He wrapped his arms around Fiona’s waist once more, unable to keep from touching her now that he knew she felt the same way he did.

“How about we head back inside? I think I owe you a dance,” Fiona said and when Clu nodded once more, she took one of his hands and led him back inside the building.

The two of them headed for the dance floor and together they spent the next two hours slow dancing and talking, just getting to know this new side of each other.

They kissed several more times and when it turned late, the two of them headed for Clu’s apartment and stayed up most of the night, watching movies. Both of them ended up falling asleep on the couch in each other’s arms.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
